Aren't you straight?
by DarkLoverofRu12
Summary: ONE-SHOT!; my version of the my boyfriend scene with Yanagisawa and Banri warnings in story enjoy :3 :YanaBanri:


**Ru-chan here~! I saw this scene and just had to make a fanfiction of it i'm surprised no one did!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, (maybe)Slight OOC, dude taking it up the buttocks.**

* * *

><p>"Hi Yana-san!" I said as I ran walked up to them the woman and the blonde looked over I giggled a bit winking."What?" "Banri." is what I heard before i did the same thing Kaga did. "My boyfriend~!" I said slowly outlining a heart and then posing and pretending to shoot it. Both watched as I sightly strut over to then and leaned my arm on Yana's shoulder. "Wait, What?" The woman said confused just as Yana threw an arm over my shoulder my arm falling to my side but having a hand still on my hip. "He's my boyfriend." Yana stated smiling slightly. "huh" I said before getting into her space a finger in her face and a devious smirk on my face. "No one can come between us. We're lovers from a past life." I said falling back into Yana's hold. "Right?" I asked. "Yeah! I was a shepherd in a past life." Yana said. "And I was a nun at a convent." I added. "Eh? Gross!" The woman exclaimed running off as she said "There's something wrong with you two!"When she was out of sight Yana took his arm off me and sighed. "Y-You saved me." He said. "Who was she?" I asked pointing to where she ran off. "Reina-sempai from the film club. I was so scared. She was shoving her cleavage in my face." He said. "Right..." I replied following as he went inside the place was a absolute mess! "Don't you ever clean!?" I shouted at him. "I do. But really thanks for pretending to be my boyfriend." he thanked once again. "I get it I get-!" I started but was interrupted as I tripped over a pile of trash landing on Yana. "S-Sorry!" I shouted trying to get only to see we got caught in cords used for..whatever they were used for. "Ow...it's fine..." Yana said before opening his eyes to see me so close to him. "Uhh...do you mind moving please?" He asked. "I can't...we're tangled in cords you idiot!" I replied before tensing. "Yana-san stop moving..." I said and he looked at me before continuing to move my face turning red. "Yana-san STOP MOVING!" I shouted. "Why?" He asked and moved once again only to hear a small sound. "huh?" Yana said confused moving again only to hear the sound again...it sounded like a moan from a woman but the other person here is- no... Yana moved once again looking down at my face which was completely red my eyes half lidded as I let out another moan. It was Yana's turn to flare completely red before finally getting us untangled setting me on his bed my hard a obvious tent in my pants. Yana was about to run away in embarrassment but I grabbed his arm pulling him onto the bed and straddling him before giving him a passionate but gentle kiss against his slightly chapped lips. His eyes widened in alarm before closing and kissing back with more vigor licking my lips for entrance which I granted moaning heavily into the kiss, grinding my hips down on his our hard ons rubbing each other making slight grunt come from Yana's mouth. "M-Mitsuo~" I moaned out as he started attacking my neck with rough bites and kisses marking my body as much as he could before pulling my red shirt over my head throwing it somewhere with his shirt. He instantly attached to a hardened nipple licking,bitting and sucking on it as he palmed the other. Using his hand that once was palming my chest he undid my pants pulling them off me along with my boxers throwing the rest of his clothes also. The only sound in the room was pants and moans as he fingered me stretching my opening for him to enter tears collecting in my eyes at the pain and weird feeling of his fingers already having three fingers in. Once he deemed me ready he instantly rammed in all at once making my eyes widen and water at the searing pain running up my spine. He stayed still as I panted before rolling my hips as he flipped us over so he was on top before pulling out into the head and then thrusting back in making me scream as he did it over and over. "Mitsuo~~!" I moaned out close to cumming as he grunted. "Tada!" He shouted as he emptied himself inside me as white ribbons flew through the air. We both panted heavily as Mitsuo pulled out and collapsed beside me. "So...dating?" He panted out. "After that? yeah." I said smiling slightly before cuddling up to Mitsuo as he covered us with the blanket hugging me close as we fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Extended ending<span>

As we slept a door slammed open as Kaga Koko came in to see the scene her face turning red before she turned around robotically and walked out the door closing it behind her before exploding at herself for not being a guy so she would be able to date either of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what I've done but...whatev XD<strong>


End file.
